


Light Will Always Defeat the Dark

by fergus80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts for the big bad fight scene towards the end of 4B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Will Always Defeat the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to get this thought out of my head. The big bad fight scene towards the end of 4B. Hope you like it, it is my first OUAT/Captain Swan fic, however not my first fic (SPN, and Dark Angel back in the day). It’s been a long time, but nothing like Captain Swan to get the creative juices flowing.

Emma focused her light magic on Maleficent, blocking her attempts of fireballs and other horrible ways of killing her. And by the couple scorch marks on her leather jacket she needed to step up her game.

Luckily she wasn’t alone, but then again neither was Maleficent. Regina was trying to pin down Ursula and all those damn tentacles with her own magic to her left. David with his sword and Mary Margaret with her bow and arrows where trying to leash Cruella to her right. A smile came over her lips as Killian deflected one of her foes powerful blasts back at is its creator. 

Now that Gold had retreated, and was out of play thanks to Belle, the hero’s actually had a shot, and their odds of 5 against 3 were finally weighing in their favor. However, the Queens of Darkness, Emma tried not to roll her eyes at what was her life, were getting desperate. And desperate people were not to be underestimated.

Emma may have her magic, but she was not nearly as well practiced as her competitor, and she could feel it starting to drain her. Killian deflected what was another close call, and their teamwork gave her more strength, as she sent a blast at her enemy connecting with Maleficent’s arm making her scream in rage. 

Killian whirled around dodging a blast from the witch and caught sight of David’s sword skidding across the ground its owner on his back. Cruella laughing as Mary Margaret was launching arrows in the end of her fur coat, trying to keep her anchored to the spot she stood. Trying not to let her get to her husband. 

He bolted the few feet towards the sword, stopped its forward movement with his hook and threw it back into the hand of its rightful owner so he was armed for the woman’s attack. David grasped his sword and lunged forward slicing through Cruella’s magical fur coat. Her screams of anger growing as her magic was being ripped from her. 

Regina was winning, a combination of quicksand and tar pit was slowing sinking Ursula and her crazy tentacles into the ground.

Maleficent knew she was on the losing side, but she had one more thing to try, something from her old bag of tricks. And with a throw of her hand multiple long sharp spinning needles traveled directly towards both her attackers.

They saw the sharp objects coming towards them, Emma used all her power to deflect them away from her pirate, and moved her body trying to avoid them herself. Killian’s eyes darted immediately towards her almost if his own body felt the same sharp prick of the needle that hers did. And in the instant that her eyes went wide, then shut, her body falling to the ground, his feet were moving, running, and diving towards her. His sword dropped from his hand, and it went to the back of her head as she fell. His body rolling hers out of the way of the next round of magic from the witch. As he continued to roll, his mouth claimed hers in a deep kiss. His heart, body, and soul hoping. And in an instant a powerful white light burst out from the two of them, sending all three of the witches to their knees. 

Killian opened his eyes to a sparkling pair of green ones as Emma rolled to the top, her arm sweeping toward Maleficent and the other two with a wide sweeping arch. The magic that came from her then threw the three women to ground, knocking them all unconsciousness in a instant.

David, Mary Margaret, and Regina looked at Emma in shock. “How did you do that?” Regina asked.

Emma looked at her hand, the question no longer mattering as her fingers came up to rest on her lips. Her eyes moved to the man she was laying over on the ground and into his blue eyes, his arms still around her. A smile slowly came over her face, matching one of his own, and her fingers dropped to the side of his face. “I guess an I love you declaration would be a little too obvious now, wouldn’t it?

Killian chuckled up at his true love. God, he loved the sound of that. “Love, it’s been obvious, but hearing it makes me know, that you know it too.”

She smiled bigger, her green eyes twinkling. “I love you Killian.”

“I love you too, Emma, so bloody much” he said pulling her down for another kiss, this one much longer and more passionate now that he didn’t need to wake her from a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Just how epic of a true love kiss would that be? When Cora tried to steal Emma’s heart and her white magic threw Cora back, it came because Emma was a product of true love. So I wondered just how much more powerful it would be for the product of true love to receive True Love’s kiss. Also, I just don’t see either Emma or Killian laying somewhere all peaceful waiting for their true love to wake them up from a curse. Hope you liked my idea.


End file.
